New Beginnings and Different Things
by Cross - The Damned Alchemist
Summary: Just your typical girl somehow finds herself in Death Note world and falls in love while going through a series of horrifying events. Ummm... Not. L/OC Maybe some more pairings. Not sure.
1. Prologue: New Things

**H'lo! This is Cross speaking!**

…

…**Or I hope it is…**

**Haru recently got me into Death Note so I'm gonna try this. Please give me tips or tell me anything you may think. Though I may not listen to your suggestions. I have a decent idea of what I am going to do.**

**Please regard me kindly. **

**This is Cross. **

**Signing off.**

**Prologue: Of New Things **

Okay. Let me explain this loud and clear. I _did not_ like Death Note. '_Did not' _ being the key words here. In seventh grade I, of course, had just joined the anime club. One of the first things we watched was Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie. Okay! Sorry, sorry! That's not really the point here --! Okay. One of the first things we watched was Death Note – the first two episodes. I, being the softie that I was back then, hated it. I mean – c'mon people! Killing people just like that! It totally freaked me out like Hell!

…

Not that I had bad language back then but—

Well, anyways… One of my best friends, being the _oh, so wonderful friend she is, _was horrified. Absolutely horrified. But it was even. I mean, she_ hated D. Gray-Man! _One of my most adored series! How could she?!

Ahem…! Anyways… She bitched about it to me. It seemed like 24/7 Hell to me. Don't get me wrong, I live her to death but… Agghhhh… Was that annoying…!

Well, one year later it was in the school library. Recently I'd been wavering, so, while it was before school and I was with another one of my best friends, I decided to read it. Just to satisfy the scary best friend with an obsession with Death Note.

Okay. I admit it. I thought it wasn't so bad and was actually disappointed when the bell rang for class. So the next day I read more of the book. What can I say? It was starting to grow on me.

Two days later and you find me on . Reading Death Note. It's two days before the end of graduation. Am I cued in or what?

One day later. I nearly break down after witnessing L die. I had actually _liked _Light, that bastard!

Two days after I start my Onemanga rampage. I graduate. That night I curse that I am unable to stay up long enough to see what Light was up to with his new obsession with Near.

Three days after the OneManga explosion. I finish. Crap. It's done. That's not fair. Why, Light? Why?

Four days after my internet start. I e-mail my best friend. Yeah. That one. And I thank her.

Two months after I finish Death Note. I start High school.


	2. Chapter One: Magic's Sweeta Sweets

**Okay! Me again! Be happy! **

…

**I hope you are.**

…

**Heh heh! Anyways! I forgot to do the disclaimer for the prologue so this one is for this chapter and the last – **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. You are lucky. I **_**do **_**own the OC's in this however. And most of the stuff that is not in Death Note. I do not own .**

**Claimer: This is _my _story/plot and no one else but Cross - The Damned Alchemist owns it.**

**Please regard me kindly.**

**This is Cross.**

**Signing out.**

**Chapter one: Magic's Sweeta Sweets**

"Gaaahhh… It's so freakin' hot…" I sighed in agony, fanning my face with my sweaty hand.

"Naruto-kun, it's only spring…" Callie sighed.

I closed my eyes, blinding them from the glaring sun shining down into the courtyard of Mountains High School. "You just don't understand the pains of being a water type, Cal," I admonished.

Knowing from experience I concluded that she was rolling her eyes by now. "Naru… We don't go by that anymore…"

I kept my eyebrow from twitching. But just. "Well, I do. After all, we made up that game; we used to go by it. I see no reason as why not to now."

I raised my eyelids to find Callie knitting her fine eyebrows together. "You're just being childish, Light."

Yes. That's right. My name is Light. I was horrified to find out that my name was the same as the Kira Light. Well, after I found out he was responsible for L's death. It was quite odd to read about some crazy guy mass murderer with the same name as mine. My parents named me after some famous actress. Actually, that actress is one of my favorites. Kind of funny how the world can be, huh?

I growled. "Is that bad?" I stopped my fanning.

Callie squinted her crystal blue eyes for a moment before replying. "We're in Senior Year. Practically _adults_. You can't just act like a kid all the time, Light Rose Fehner.

I scowled. _"I'm in trouble. She used my full name.'_

"Just watch me." I stood up from my sitting position on one of the benches. Who cared about the way I acted?

"Light. Light! Just listen to me!" I heard my best friend cry, frustrated, behind me.

I continued to stride away across the cement of the school's courtyard. I raised my arm in farewell without looking back – like always. "Bye, Callie! See you later!"

As I lowered my arm I heard my friend shout out in frustration. _'_

_You don't understand. I act this way because you people make me.' _

I sighed angrily. Well, _that _just ruined my day. I clenched my fist. _'Callie seriously needs to stop acting like a mother. She's known me for a long time, but that gives her _no right _to tell me who to be…!'_

You see, recently, as in the past two years, Callie has gone preppy. Yep. Preppy. She's gone 'boy-maniac', it's kinda scary sometimes. I still love her, but… She's tried to get me that way, too. But I am strictly 'no-preppy-jerky-stupid-boy-gaga-girl' like. I don't even like reading about them. I detest them instantly. So, you ask, why am I still friends with my worst nightmare? See, I can't brush friends off just like that. I have to have a clear, plausible reason. Plus, I'm just too much of a coward – and I still enjoy her company. Before seventh grade I—

"_Light-kun!!" _

I jumped slightly before turning towards the call. "Onee-chan! Cat! Big Bro!" I smiled, relieved.

I have four best friends. Callie, Onee-chan, Cat and Big Bro. Cat's the one who 'introduced' me to Death Note. I'm still glad she did.

"_Light-kun!!" _

And just like that –

I was glomped by two people.

"_**Gyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………….!!" **_I scream.

Yes. This is the only thing that currently makes me scream.

"_Light-kun, Light-kun, Light-kun!!" _Cat and Onee-chan squeal in unison as I collide painfully into the cement. Seriously. Those two could mirror each other's acts like hell. I mean – they're good. They'd make great actors one day.

"_**Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoff--! **_I screamed in mercy. I don't like being glomped. It's almost a phobia. _Almost. _Not quite.

"C'mon guys. Give Light a little room," smirks a voice I know oh, so well.

I feel the two let go their strangle hold reluctantly, and I sigh in relief. Looking up, I catch Kisa's scarlet eyes. _'Thanks'_

Kisa gazed down at me, amused. _'You owe me one'_

I sigh again, in defeat. I always seemed to owe Big Bro something or other. "Nice ta see ya, too, guys," I smile. I just love these guys – not that I'd ever admit something like that.

Cathrynne (Cat) and Shiname (Onee-chan) beamed down at me while Kisa just smirked. You can probably tell already that Cat and Onee-chan are the crazy, happy ones while Envy-san (Big Bro/Kisa (Sorry for all the names) was the serious one who looked out for us all. She was the oldest, Onee-chan the second, me the third and Cat the last. I – was the half and half. I have a split personality. It can go great sometimes – but sometimes it just sucks.

"Where's Callie today?" Cat asked, hopeful.

That's another reason why I don't break it off with her – Cat likes her too much. If Cat didn't already have a great boyfriend I'd be suspicious.

"Oh, she's doing something," I lie vaguely. The last thing I need right now is for my other best friends to go off and try to find Callie.

Kisa catches my eye again, knowingly.

I nod.

"Well. School's almost over folks, so why don't we go somewhere today?" Kisa grinned mischievously.

Crap. She's gonna do something. I just know it.

"And while we're at it why don't we take along Kishe-kun and Karl-chan."

I knew it. She always has something up her sleeve.

"N-no!" Cat blushes.

"I-I'm sure they're b-busy to-today, Envy-san!" Shiname waves her arms frantically.

Ha. I snort. These guys are just too cute.

"And what about you, Light? Have someone you wanna bring along?" Kisa smirks.

I stop cold. That—

"No, Kisa. Of course not!" I laugh. "You know I will forever remain loyal to Edward!"

Kisa gives me a disapproving look. _You're gonna have to stop dreaming someday._

I sigh. Yeah, I know. But I might as well while I can.

Yep. You've come to the right conclusion. I. Am. A. Girl. I know. I probably haven't seemed like it so far. I'm a tomboy. Kisa says I'm in the middle –neutral – not girly and yet not over the top boy – like her. I guess I should take that as a compliment. I don't know.

I smile, banishing my previous thoughts. "Oh, I'm sure they're not _that_ busy if it means they can hang with their girlfriends."

Kishe and Karl are best buds from birth. And I don't mean that figuratively. I mean honest to god from birth. Don't think I'm kidding you. They're twins. Yep. That's right. Best friends from birth. I guess that 

fits appropriately since Cat and Shiname are practically twins as well. I mean – they're not related – oh thank god they aren't or we would have a _lot_ of problems on our hands.

Kisa suddenly calls out. "Hey! Over here brothers of love!"

Cat and Shiname immediately freeze up, twin blushes adorning their cheeks.

I twist around to see the two brothers jog up.

Kishe, the elder by 1 minute, is with Cat. He has shaggy shoulder length brown hair to match Cat's. His sapphire eyes always try to catch Cat's green ones. He's about four inches taller than Cat at 5'11.He's slightly muscular due to his love of soccer. He loves jokes and plays pranks. He's got a 'happy-go-lucky' attitude that does well with Cat's. Overly all he's a pretty nice who can be overprotective about the tings he loves.

Karl is the younger. He has dark, nape length hair that falls over his eyes constantly. He's about 5'9, the same height as Shiname. He's the 'shy' type. No. Scratch that. The type that doesn't talk a whole lot. He's 'mysterious', half the time you can't tell what he's thinking. He loves Shiname very much, like Karl loves Cat. He's protective of her and calls her constantly to see how she's doing. I think it's sweet.

The two brothers are nothing alike, and yet they're exactly the same.

"Cat!"

"Shi!"

Kishe runs over to Cat and tackles her from behind. _"I've missed you soo much…!"_

I laugh silently as Cat tries to contain her spreading blush. "B-but we just saw each other this morning…!"

I then move my eyes to Karl and Shiname.

"Long time no see," Karl murmurs.

Shiname looks up. "Y-yeah."

Just the usual girl-boy jitters.

I glance over at Kisa. She gives the thumbs up and winks.

These four have not had enough time together lately.

I move closer to Kisa as she watches the 'love fest'.

"So," I start, "what's Michael been up to lately?"

Kisa stiffens momentarily, then relaxes. "He's in the preliminary rounds for martial arts. He's doing really well," She smiled fondly.

Even if you find it hard to believe, Kisa has someone special to her, too. They met over the internet. Go figure. They've met a couple of times and are completely for each other. They're almost exactly alike. Ain't that amazin'?

But the only thing is, is that he lives half way across the globe. Not an easy relationship. He's great at martial arts and is trying to make it to the Olympic Team. Again. Not that easy, but Kisa believes in him. And that's all he needs.

Okay. I'm not trying to be a love maniac. Far from it. It's just that I find their lives very interesting. Yes. Very interesting.

…

Okay. Maybe not. I am a little lonely sometimes.

Kisa taps my shoulder, pulling me from the commentary of this story. Hel-lo-oh! I know I sound idiotic. And really. I am. No doubt about it. So don't worry. Everything's just dandy pandy.

"Let's go, Light!"

Obligingly, I follow the two couples and one overly-happy Kisa.

**:--:**

"Sweets, sweets, sweets, sweets, sweets-!" Cat and Kishe chant excitedly as we enter the newest sweets shop in the area.

Even Kisa and I are eager as we take in everything in the little café-ish type of place.

'_Magic's Sweeta Sweets' _was located about, ohh, a mile from our high school, and hadn't really been discovered by the rest of the students yet. Lucky for us.

The shop was relatively small, but made up for it by the sheer amount of sweets it contained. It was any sweet lover's heaven. The walls were covered by shelves that sagged in candies, pastries, cakes, sweet breads, and well… You can think up all the rest. Even the counter was jam packed with sweets and on top of the register as well. Even the few tables inside for the customers to sit at!

'_Don't look at the sweet-covered chairs, don't look at the sweet-covered chairs… Oh, _God_ do they look good…!' _I chanted in my head.

Yes. Even the chairs where the customers were to sit at were covered in sweets. Sweets galore. Yum.

My companions scampered away to choose what they were gonna get. Since Kisa sweetly suggested that I pay.

I swear I'm gonna get her to pay next time…

I slowly amble towards the shelves closer to the back of the store. I stop when I reach the nearest one.

Then I analyze it. _'Gummy bears, sugar cookies, strawberry cake, milk chocolate hearts, lemon dots, and something that suspiciously like – eww. I don't even wanna go there.'_

I gaze up at the shelves of goodies before me. _'Do they make _all_ of these…?'_

"Yes, we do, deary."

I emit a gasp and whirl around.

Now, I've seen old. Like 127 years old or something like that, personally. But this lady… Imagine 127 years old times 127. Yeah. Can you imagine this lady now? Oooh, yeah. Creepy. Her whole face is wrinkles. You can't even see her eyes… Wow. I'm never getting _that_ old.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you, Ma'am," I stutter, bowing.

The lady chuckles. 'Now, now, deary. No need for that. You weren't doing anything. I was just seeing if you need any help, dear."

I bow again. "Thank you, Ma'am, but I need no help I think. But thank you for your offer."

The lady chuckles again. "Oh, deary me. You never see such good manners nowadays in the young. But really, no need for all the formalities, dear."

"As you say, Ma'am," I bow again.

The lady laughs throatily. "Now what did I say, dear?"

I blush awkwardly. "S-sorry, Ma'am."

"That's okay, dear. Old habits die hard."

I smile, nervously.

"Light!"

I hear a call from the other side of the store.

I turn to the lady once again. "I'm sorry Ma'am but I'm paying for my friend's treats. I must get going."

"That's alright deary," the lady says as she follows me to the register.

My friends cast an odd glance at the old woman before they shove their choices into my arms. I stagger slightly under the weight and try to regain my balance. "I-is this all of it?"

Everyone nods and Karl gives me an apologetic shrug.

I sigh and set all of the items onto the counter.

"All of this, dear?" The old lady asks before heading behind the counter.

I nod, slightly taken aback that this old woman owned the shop.

"Beth! Customers!" the lady shouts into the back room.

Oh. Never mind then.

A chubby woman pranced her way out of the open doorway behind the counter. "Customers! Customers!" She sings happily.

O-kay. This is a little bit weird.

"Oh! Grandma! Were you helping them already?" the new woman asks pleasantly.

Oh. They _both_ own the shop.

"Oh, no. Apparently not, dear," the old woman gives me a wink.

"Then I'll just ring these up then!" 'Beth' smiles.

…

This was getting a little weird.

…

Was this a family run shop?

…

I have no idea what to think.

…

"And that'll be 47.13, please!"

I cringe inwardly. There goes the allowance I had pegged up.

I pull out my wallet from my back pocket. Taking out the designated cash I search frantically for some change. _'Where is it, where is it, where is it--?!'_

I feel a tap on my shoulder. Karl hands me thirteen cents sheepishly. I grin. _'Good old Karl'._

I slap the money on the counter gratefully. _'I am _so_ making Kisa pay next time! Maybe the movies. _Those _are expensive…'_

"Here you go!" Beth hands my friends the sweets cheerfully. "Come back soon!"

'_Oh, you can bet they will.'_

"C'mon! Let's go to my place!" I hear Cat say as I sigh and turn around to follow my retreating friends.

"Wait a moment, dear."

I feel bony fingers grip my arm.

I twist around to see the old woman looking at me, concerned.

"Yes?"

"You didn't get anything for yourself, deary."

I stop for a moment, just having realized this myself. Then I sigh again, defeated. "I'm sorry Ma'am, I would, but I'm gonna be out of money for a while."

The woman frowns, obviously disliking the thought. Of which one – me not having a sweet myself or of not having money for a while – I don't know.

"That won't do, no, that won't do," the woman mutters before turning to her granddaughter. "Beth! Can you please get _that_ cake?"

Beth frowns herself, and then grins mischievously. "Oh? _That _cake?"

The old woman nods.

I stare questioningly at the old woman as Beth skips back through the doorway and comes back holding—

a normal, small Styrofoam cake box.

…

Huh?

"Here you go, you poor dear," the old woman takes the box and places it in my hands. "Now take good care of it. It's on the house."

…

Huh?

"The others with you all have their own sweethearts don't they?" the woman asks.

I nod stupidly.

"And you don't?"

This is getting a bit awkward.

I shake my head.

The old lady smiles, "Then this is just the thing for you!"

I just stare at her again.

"You dream a lot, don't you, sweetheart?"

I nod again, confused.

"Then you will truly find happiness one day." The old woman smiles encouragingly.

I just nod my head again. It's best to just go with the flow.

"Make sure to eat it when you get home, sweetie!" the woman pats the box's top before giving me a gentle push. "Now go along with your friends, they're waiting for you."

I look towards the front of the store and find just that.

I walk slowly away from the odd two-some.

When we find our way out of the store, I look back.

Beth and the old woman were gone. In their place was a cheery looking middle-aged man.

Huh.

I shrug and follow my friends.

**:--:**

I finally arrive home. Man. What a day.

I slip out of my coat and throw it over the back of my desk's chair.

My parents are gone on a business meeting for the week. That's okay. I'm used to it by now, and – thank god – no longer need a babysitter.

I've already kicked off my shoes downstairs at the front door so I hop onto the bed. Leaning against the wall I examine the outside of the cake box I still have in my hands.

It seems ordinary enough.

I slowly open the lid.

Oh.

That's yummy looking.

In the box is a small strawberry cake.

Pretty.

I survey the room, looking for some type of eating utensil before the cake catches my eye again.

Oh. There's already one in there.

I lift the silver fork out and examine it closely. There's a pretty collection of swirls adorning it as well as a little heart at the base of the handle.

She didn't have to give me this as well. The cake was enough…

I sigh.

Oh, well, time to dig in I guess.

Then I notice another thing I swear wasn't there before. Peering closely at the underside of the lid I read the little card that was attached.

My Dear,

Please use this cake to your desire, for your desire.

Eat only one piece at a time,

for that will be satisfying enough for the moment.

Do not be too greedy and follow your heart as well as your head.

Be cautious and do not trust right away.

Make wise decisions and observe carefully.

May light guide you and may you find your way.

Dream Sweetly.

--S.D.A.

I blinked.

…

What?

…

What did she mean?

I puzzled over this for a moment before shrugging.

Maybe I'll ask her the next time I go there.

I delicately slide my fork in, making the cleanest slice I can. Then I dip the fork in again and bring a bite to my mouth.

…

Mmmm…

…

This is _really_ good.

…

Mmmm…

Too soon I finish the slice I had cut an outline of and eaten.

I sigh dejectedly.

…

…Maybe one more…?

Just as I am about to cut out another outline I feel woozy.

I groan and place the cake box down.

Never mind… I'll have another later…

I lurch as I lift myself from my bed, trying to reach my bathroom to get ready for bed.

I stumble and fall to one knee.

"Ugghhh…"

I clutch my head and fall to my other knee.

'_Wha-what's h-happening…?'_

I double over and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Uhhh…"

My head feels like it's full of cotton.

…

Wait… How do _I_ know what that feels like…?

I groan again.

Oh, who _cares…?_ It just _does…_

…

And it _hurts…!_

I see hazy red behind my eyelids and I fall to my side onto the wood floor.

"Uhhh…"

Just before I loose consciousness, however, I think of something really odd. Really random.

'_L would have loved that shop…'_

**:--:**

**Please read and review!**

**Sorry, it might have been boring, but this first part was necessary.**


	3. Chapter Two: Meetings

**H'lo! Yep! This is Cross speaking. **

…

_**Yes.**_** It **_**is**_** me.**

**I was having a bit of a hard time with this chapter because I had no idea where Light (OC) would show up in Death Note – the time **_**and**_** place. But I think I got it!**

**I thank you for realizing that with my character's name being 'Light' that it would get confusing – but don't worry! I know this and have a plan!**

**Oh, and sorry. I think the beginning of this chapter starts off a bit fast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note – and for that you should be thankful.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all my OC's and Magic's Sweeta Sweets. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

**Please regard me kindly.**

**This is Cross. **

**Signing off.**

**Chapter Two: Meetings**

…

"…y…"

…Wuh…?

"…he…uo…"

…Whus tha…?

"…you…alr…"

…Where am I…?

"…hey… alright…?"

…Who's that…?

"Hey! You! Are you alright?"

Gasp!

I bolted up—

Only to cling onto whatever I had been hanging on as I lost my balance.

Let's take a look-see.

…

I'm on a branch.

…

Oh.

…

A branch on a _tree._

…

No duh, Sherlock.

…

Why am I in a tree?

…

"Gah!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Hey! I said, 'Are you alright?'"

I looked down.

Ulp.

I hate heights when I don't expect them.

"Hey! Are. You. O. Kay?"

Okay. Here I was, in a tree. About, ohhh, let's see… 15 ft off the ground. Hanging onto a too skinny branch that is sure to break beneath my weight in just a matter of moments, for dear life. All I remember before getting into this position is passing out in my room for some unknown reason and that I had just eaten a piece of _very_ delicious strawberry cake. How the heck can I be in my room one moment and passed our in a tree the next? However… I could have been kidnapped or some shit like that, and the kidnapper just decided that I'm worthless enough for him to carry however far this place was from my home, climb a tree, and place me on the thinnest branch he could find hoping I would either fall and die or be found by some unlucky person and – _oh-oohh, that ground is __**sooo**__ not looking very friendly right now..!_

"Hey! I won't ask this again! 'Are. You. All. Right?!"

Okay. And another thing – this person is _sooo_ pissed right now and before they decide I'm worthless too I better respond to them because_IfeellikeI'mslippingoffthetreeand_ – Oh, my, was that a crack I heard just now?

…

_Crack!_

…

Yep. I do believe it was.

…

_Crack!_

…

_Heeeellllppppmeeeeeee….!!_

I scream. Yes. I do scream when I am falling to eminent and painful death. You can bet your ass on it.

And just like that I am falling to the ground. To the _very, very, __**hard **__and __**unfriendly **__ground.___

I don't like how the day is going so far. Not. One. Bit.

Only, the ground doesn't seem to want to meet me in its usual way because instead of the _hard_ ground I had been expecting, I meet a very _soft_ ground. Oh, deary me I've landed on a feather bed. Okay. Maybe not _that _soft. It's just _anything _softer than the hard earth I had been expecting would feel like a feather bed. Believe me.

"Ummph…!"

I momentarily black out, and then I flutter my eyes open.

Oh. _Not_ the ground then. A person. Why, hello person. I'm a girl who has no idea where the hell she is. Nice to meet you. And your name might be…?

"Aaaahhh… Baka…"

Wait. Did he just speak in Japanese?

"Aaaahhh…. Kuso…"

I didn't know there were people in town besides me that could speak in fluent Japanese. In fact, I didn't know there was anyone in the whole _county_ that spoke Japanese besides me.

**:--:**

**For obvious reasons all Japanese will now be said in English so everyone can understand.**

…

**Including me.**

…

**That is all.**

**:--:**

"What the hell were you _thinking_, sleeping in a tree like that? You could've died if I hadn't saved your sorry ass."

Oh. And I'm sitting in his lap. Wow. Leaning back on your elbows with a person on top of you must not be comfortable.

I blink.

Why _hel-lo _good-lookin'.

Wait.

…

I did _not _just think that.

"What were you _thinking_, stupid?"

Ah, shit. I did _not_ just think that.

"Well?"

Crap, I did.

"Say something, damnit!"

Well, aren't _we_ rude?

"Can you even talk?"

Well, now that's _completely _rude.

"Of course I can, dumbass."

…

Whoa.

…

I did _not_ just say that to someone who just saved my life.

"Excuse me?"

Wow. I guess I did.

"You heard me."

I can be _so_ good sometimes.

"That's not what I'd expect to hear from someone whose _life _I just saved.

Ah. A bit touchy are we? Thinks we deserve everything don't we?

"Hi, I'm someone whose life you just saved. What's _your_ name?"

Oh-ho. He looks pissed.

Wait.

Doesn't he look familiar?

…

Hey… I think he _does_…

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

Brown-ish, red-ish eyes. Hmmm… Definitely taller than me. Good muscled but not over done. Messy light brown hair. A shinigami laughing at us behind him—

…

Holy shit!

"Well?"

…

Ulp.

"Hello?"

I think I've just met Light Yagami.

"Are you even listening to me?"

And I think I'm in Death Note.

…

"Helloooo…?"

…

Of _course_ I didn't faint. Who would I be if I did a stupid thing like that? I pass out. That's what I do. But doing that after I have traumatic experience could still be seen as a faint. So I don't. I mean, seriously. Who would do a stupid, girlish thing like that?

…

So instead I just faze out for a bit.

…

And am then jerked out of this by the stupid prick shoving me off his lap and standing up.

As I say: stupid prick.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for?!" I screech, rubbing my backside. I'd always thought that this guy had serious issues.

"What do you expect me to do? Wait for you to stop spacing out?" Light inquired in annoyance.

Oooh. Was this guy getting right up my ass. I hate it when I find people who can do that to me.

"Well? Are you gonna get up? Or are you going sit there all day?" he smirked.

Why had I even liked this guy in the first place?

"Maybe I _will _sit here all day. It's much comfortable than_ you_," I growl.

Light frowns a bit. "Whatever. I'm going then." He turns around.

It was then that I took in my surroundings.

I had assumed we were in a park or something – but we weren't. It was the college Light would be going to. The college _L _would be going to. If they already aren't.

Holy carp. I think I just peed my pants.

The tree I had fallen out of was one of many that lined the, how to put it, 'walkway' of sorts to the entrance of the college. Hmmm. No! The courtyard! Yeah! That's it! Lots of benches, too. How nice for those lucky little devils.

Wait a sec.

…

Let me think.

…

I'm in Death Note.

…

So…

…

How'd I get here?

…

Never mind. I'll think about that later.

…

Now the question is…

…

…what do I do now?

I have no idea what part I am in, in the series. I know no one here personally – unless you count Light – but he doesn't really count.

…

How am I taking this so calmly? Is it all those fanfictions I read? Did they prepare me for this?

…

Somehow I really doubt it.

…

Ah, fuck. I'm screwed.

"Hey!"

I look up. Huh? Light?

Light is standing a few meters away, an exasperated expression on his face. "Are you really going to sit there all day? I'm sure you'll get run over soon enough."

Huh? What'd he mean?

"Hey! Dufus! Outta my way!"

Wha?

I swivel my head to the right, where the call came from. Oh. It's a motorcycle. Hello, motorcycle. Why are you headed towards me so fast?

…

Oh.

…

So _that's _what he meant.

…

Shit. I gotta run.

"Move outta the way, moron!" the teenager on the motorcycle yells at me angrily, revving the engine up.

Gah!

I immediately come to my senses and roll to the side.

The guy on the motorcycle shouts profanities as he zooms past, giving me the finger as he does.

Oh. How nice. I love all these greetings I'm getting from coming to the Death Note world. All these people are so nice.

I rise to my feet, eyebrow twitching, and brush the dirt off of my clothes.

Twit. Not even worth it.

"Oi! Are you dumb or something?!" Light shouts, running up to me. Ryuk is following him, laughing manically.

Oh, yeah. I've made a great impression so far. And another question. How can I see Ryuk?

"Something's wrong with you," Light sighs when he stops next to me. Suddenly, Ryuk whispers something in Light's ear and his eyes widen in alarm.

I try not to stare. But how can I not when there's a creepy-cool looking Shinigami behind a person whom has the same name as me?!

Abruptly Light stoops down and snatches a rectangular object off of the ground. Rapidly he tucks the object into his coat, but not before I glimpse the word 'Note' on the dark cover.

Ah. That's how. Light dropped it when he 'caught' me. I sat on it. Light walked away, _leaving the Death Note behind in the eyes of a 'normal human'. _Wow. I never knew Light could be so careless.

Light coughs discretely, holding a hand to his mouth. Then, he offers his other hand, his right. "I believe I never caught your name. I'm Shinjiro Namina."

Ah. Using aliases are we? Well, seeing as you're Kira I might as well, too.

I smile sweetly and take his hand. "I'm," _think, think! What's a good name that suits you?! _"Night Uzumaki."

Light looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked, "Do you have a middle name? You don't seem Japanese."

I see. Not taking any chances are we?

I smirked. "Quite observant aren't you? No. I'm not full Japanese." _I'm not Japanese at all. _"My middle name is Life."

Ooooh. That's a weird but interesting middle name.

I couldn't tell what Light was thinking when I answered him. Of course I couldn't. He's an expert on hiding his true feelings.

"Night Life Uzumaki, eh? That's quite a unique name you've got there," Light smiled in his drop-dead-gorgeous smile. Well, you know what? I'm not gonna fall for that, jerk.

"I know. What were my parents thinking? But I like it." I take back my hand and use it to scratch the back of my head nervously. No need for you to keep holding it, thank you very much.

"I like it, too," Light agreed, smiling even more gorgeously.

Oh, god. Is he _hitting_ on me? First, he despises me for toppling onto him from a tree and now he's _hitting on me? _Talk about a split personality.

"Thank you," I barely manage to keep a civilized tone.

"So, where're you from? Well, I assume that you're not from around here."

Behind him I can see Ryuk gagging dramatically. Ha. I'd always liked Ryuk.

"Well, I just moved here," I answered vaguely.

Oh, god. I don't think I can stand this much longer…!

"Oh, well maybe we should see each other some time," Light egged on, grinning confidently.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Fuck. Why do I have to be such a prissy sometimes? I just can't say 'no'.

Then I remembered the watch in my pocket.

I pretended to just remember something (which I just had) and frantically pulled out the state alchemists' watch I had ordered from online. Thank god I had just taken it to the jeweler's to be fixed. I flipped it open hastily and gasped.

_Okay. It's 4:18. Now I know the time._

"Oh, no! Is that the time?!" I cry. I look to Light who had a quizzical expression on his face. "Look, I'm sorry. I have to go or I'm gonna be late." To what I don't know. "Nice to meet you!" I guess.

I start to twist around but feel a firm grip on my arm stop me. I glance over my shoulder. "Yes, Namina-san?"

Light looks like he's rapidly thinking for a moment, then asks, "Can I have your phone number?"

Number? He wants my _number? _Do I even _have _a cell phone?Oh, wait. I do. I just got it for my birthday. Like I really wanted it.

"Sure!" I quickly recall the number and rattle it off. "130-3713."

Light nods his thanks and lets go. Ryuk is tilting his head to the side, probably wondering how dumb I could be to give Kira my name and cell phone number. Well, you know, Ryuk? I'm not _that _dumb, just dumber than most people at times.

I bow slightly and sprint off, calling over my shoulder, "See you! Thanks!" Light give a small wave before watching me run out onto the sidewalk and across the street.

After I round several corners and reason that I am not being followed I slow and eventually stop. Gasping for breath I bend forward to clutch my knees, putting most of my weight on them.

Holy…

_Pant, pant, pant_

…crap.

_Pant, pant, pant_

How the hell'd I get here…?!

_Pant, pant, pant_

All I did was eat one piece of damn strawberry cake…!

_Pant, pant, pant_

I've only been here for 20 minutes and I'm already starting to hate it.

**:--:**

**Well. Here it is. Light/OC is in Death Note. Sorry if you disagree with anything in this. **

**You will know the reasons behind Light's (not the OC's) actions in the next chapter if you haven't already figured it out.**

**I know. My OC can be a bit odd at times, I modeled bits of her after me, and the sarcasm and oddness **_**is **_**me when I get weird (not that I am ever **_**not **_**weird). **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was not as confusing as the last.**

**Please Read and Review for the sake of the rest of the sanity I have left.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
